Only a few little happenings
by ScrawledInk
Summary: Adam jumps off the roof of Degrassi, This is just kind of a small prediction story on why he does it. A little bit of Eclare. In Adam and Eli's POV's.


**I personally doubt it will be Adam to die this last block of the season, but in all honesty I want it to be. Think if an important character dies that we all love to death it will have more of an effect. Cam dying seems kind of silly when his character is still not fully developed. So here is my take on what happens when Adam jumps off the roof of the school.**

ADAMS POV:

"Dad… " Becky started to shake as she hurried to put her top back on.

"What the hell s going on here?" Becky's dad yelled.

"Dad please-" He cut her off.

"Sir…" Before I could say anything else he punched me across the face and kicked my down to the ground.

" I've had it I'm done, I tried to keep my cool about this but I'm over it. What do you think you're doing? You are a girl! A women, a lady, a female. If you haven't realized that your little dream of being a guy isn't going to happen then I think you might as well check yourself into the mental institution. You think there's happiness in this world for someone like you? Do you think my lord is going to give you anything when you deserve nothing but to burn in hell with Satan? No. Never touch my daughter again, never come near this house again. You filthy transvestite. " I got up and ran down the stairs, Becky tried to grab my arm but I just yanked it away and left the house.

I'm nothing, I'm filthy. I'm a girl. I'm a girl, just a girl. Not man, a women. He's right, there is no happiness in this world for me. These thoughts penetrated my mind and I combed out my hair, and used some of my mom's makeup. I'll be Gracie. Maybe Gracie has a place in this world, maybe Gracie could be happy. All Gracie has to do is add a few burns here and there and everything's okay right? I'd pulled out old clothes we hadn't burned from a box in the attic. A spaghetti strap blue dress and a pair of brown flats.

I looked into the mirror at the finished product but I didn't see myself, I saw Gracie. And even though as I waved she waved at that exact same moment it wasn't me. It was Gracie, Not Adam.

I walked into the school hallways that morning and got endless stares, eyes looking me up and down, following me all the way to my locker. Slamming it shut I found Eli's mouth wide open with a puzzled look on his face.

"Adam, what are you wearing?" He said gesturing to the dress.

"My name isn't Adam. I'm clearly not a boy." His gaze quickly turned into one of concern.

"Adam what happened? Did Becky go all psycho and try to get "fixed" again?" He asked.

"Eli, I can't be a boy. I'm Gracie okay? I'm Gracie." I started to walk away but he was shouting.

ELI's POV:

"Oh yea? Last time I checked your name was Adam. You know, my best friend Adam?" Nothing worked. He kept on walking. What is going on? I know I haven't been around as much as I should be but… This cannot be good.

After third period I rushed to Clare's locker. "Adam was in your last period class right?" I caught her a little off guard; she jumped around and looked at me a little shocked.

"I thought he was absent today." She said looking at me with curiosity. She took both of my hand into hers and stepped a little closer. "What's wrong?" She said looking up at me.

"Adam came to school dressed as Gracie today." I said.

"Eli, I'm sure it will be okay, calm down alright? We'll go to his house after school and talk to him okay?" I nodded and she kissed my lips.

Thank goodness for Clare Edwards.

ADAM'S POV:

I should have told Eli about what happened with Mr. Baker but he would have thought I was just over reacting. On my way to third period that day a group of seniors I was unfamiliar with had all started trying to talk to me, one of them pushed me up against a locker and started to whisper in my ear.

"You know, you're one sexy chick, I bet you were only dressed as a guy to get access to our washroom huh?" He then moved away from my ear and looked me directly in the eyes. "You have good experience sucking dick right?" I tried to move away but he grabbed my arms. "Oh sorry, I guess it's not the sucking you're good at right? Well we can try something else." Then he moved his hands to my ass while all his friends stood there smirking. I looked him in the eyes and smiled, then kicked him in the balls and shoved him to the floor. His friends dropped to the floor next to him and I ran off, I went outside and sat behind some cars in the parking lot but one of the guys had followed me.

"So, let's pretend you're a guy. " I looked up and saw him staring at me. I tried to get up and run but he shoved me against the blue car closest to us. "A man could take this you know." He said as he punched me across the face and threw me on the hood of the car. "And a man could also take a few kicks in the ribs." He said throwing me on the ground and crushing me with his repeated kicks in the chest. "It's funny you know, you look like a girl. You fight like a girl. You're a girl. Start acting like one." He said and started walking away.

After a few minutes of recovery I stood up and when I made sure the ground was clear and everyone had gone back to last period I went back in the school and headed up to the roof, I pulled out the lighter I had hidden in my bra and pulled the clasp of my bracelet and went at it.

Can't be Gracie without a few burns here and there.

ELI'S POV:

I had skipped last period and went to the Dot, I figured picking up some coffees for Clare and I might calm down my thoughts. I had to walk of course with the lack of a car so it took me awhile but I got back just in time for the bell to ring.

"How did you get here so fast?" She asked as I hooked my arm around her shoulder. I showed her the coffees and she knew I had skipped. "Eli, don't you dare mess up your last year by skipping classes." I rolled my eyes and gave her a peck on the cheek as we walked outside the school.

"You know I love you so much it scares me sometimes." I say peering into those ocean blue eyes of hers.

"I love you so much it scares me sometimes too." I hardly register the words because my eyes are focused somewhere else. Adam. Adam lying on the ground a few feet away. I drop the coffees in my hands and when Clare looks back to see what caused the drop she immediately turns back around and wraps her arms around me. Both of us are in shock for a moment before we can move. I grab her hands and we both rush over.

"G-g-go get a teacher!" I say in panic as I study him. Clare nods and runs back into the school, the other students gathering around as they start to notice.

"Adam can you hear me?" I say to him as tears start flooding my eyes. He's covered in bruises and blood and his arms have tiny holes and burns all over them. The back of his heads cracked open and bloods pouring rapidly onto the concrete.

The teachers pull me away from him and finally the ambulance arrives. Clare returns to my embrace as her and I watch him being loaded into the car. The teachers refused to let us go with him.

Adam's dead.

Adam is dead.

And the moment I find out who the hell caused this, they will be too.


End file.
